


For The First Time

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You didn’t believe you had a soulmate, until the Mobster King Steve Rogers walked into your bar.





	For The First Time

Soulmates? You didn’t believe in things like that. It’s childish in your opinion. You’ve grown up without parents, in a city that was filled with hatred and crime all over. So, why the hell would you ever believe in such a thing as soulmates?

But it never excused the fact that you had two words etched into your skin ever since you were born. “Hey, doll.” You thought it was a cruel, sick joke that your parents had done when you were a toddler.

But the scars never came. The words remained deep and red against your skin, never fading, never becoming any less florescent against your skin. You’d tried and tried to rub the words from your skin. But alas, never had they disappeared from your skin.

You were now an adult, single, and bitter as ever, working in your parent’s old stale bar as a tender. You dealt with fools and thugs everyday. You had regulars and you served newcomers all the time. But none of them ever caught your attention.

Until one day, something felt different than the other boring days. The music that reverberated from the jukebox in the corner of the place sounded louder, the hairs on the back of your neck stood straight. But you ignored all the signs as you served those culprits and decrepit thugs.

Until he walked inside.

You could have sworn angels were walking among him; his pale blue eyes shone brightly in the dim light of your tavern. He smiled at you and you nearly buckled underneath the beam from it.

“Hey doll,” he spoke and you felt your heart drop into the very pit of your stomach. He smiled at you, blue eyes, crinkled from his soft smile. “I’d like a bottle of your finest whiskey, yeah?”

You open and closed your mouth for a long while before you nodded and turned around to scramble for the bottle the man requested. “Here you go, sir.”

He chuckled as he popped the bottle open. “Please, call me Steve.”

“Steve Rogers?” Your eyes opened wide at the name. “The mobster king of Bro-”

“The one and only,” he chuckled as he reached in front of him for the glass you set in front of him.  He poured a drink and pulled up his right sleeve to reveal your first spoken words to him in bright red colors, Here you go, sir.

You scoffed. “That could have been anyone, Mr. Grant.”

He shook his head, a soft smirk playing against the corners of his lips. “Ah, love. No. I’ve never allowed anyone to call me sir. I find it to be something worthy of a king, not me.”

“So…” you smiled.

“You’re the first and only,.’ He winked. “What’s your name, doll?”

“Y/N.”

“What do you say, after your doors close, I take you to get something to eat over at Little Louie’s?”

“I’d like that,” you found yourself agreeing without so much as another thought. Maybe soulmates and fairy tales do exist after all.


End file.
